


Captives

by Holographic_Destiel_Trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oop, well kevin's dead sooo...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holographic_Destiel_Trash/pseuds/Holographic_Destiel_Trash





	Captives

I was lying on my bed when the lights started to flicker in the Bunker.  
I heard Dean yell Sam’s name and Sam shouted out Dean’s name a few seconds later.  
I raced outside of my room to figure out what’s going on.  
I had just reached the landing when I heard a gunshot. It came from the main room.  
I walked in and Sam proceeded to say “So…” “Yep. Bunker’s haunted.’’ Dean said with a frown.

Sam and I are packing rock salt rounds at the kitchen table. Dean walks in.  
“How is this possible. I thought you said this was the safest place on the planet.” He leaned on the table across from Sam.  
“Look, I know nothing got in.” Sam glanced up at Dean. “I mean the Bunker is warded and sigiled from top to bottom.There’s no way something came in from the outside.’’ I nodded.  
“Okay, so whatever’s haunting us died here.’’ He stated.  
“What, dead men of letters?” I questioned, shifting in my seat.  
“No-”Dean stood up- “that doesn’t track. I mean, we’re the first people to occupy this place in 50 years. Why would a ghost wait so long to get it’s spook on?”  
“Must have been a more recent death.’’ I said with a pained look towards Dean.  
“No.’’  
“How can you be so sure?” I growled.  
“Because I burned his body myself, okay? It’s not him”  
“Okay, so you cremated him. We cremated Bobby, too, and he came back.” Sam pointed out.  
“Sam,Y/N, I’m telling you---This ghost is not Kevin.” The coffeemaker next to Dean starts to go crazy and the digital clock goes out of control.  
“Que se passe t il’’ I quietly cursed.  
“Kevin?”  
The cup next to the coffeemaker explodes.  
“Mon Dieu...Kevin”  
“Oh.”


End file.
